Of Truth and Lies
by mindofmetalandwheels
Summary: A look at what happens between Draco and Harry after the Battle of Hogwarts. Female HarryxDraco. Post-Hogwarts. Compliant except for epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my story. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

Harry scurried down the corridor as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself, her black ponytail swooshing back and forth as she picked up the pace. Despite her efforts, eyes darted in her direction and voices called out her name as she passed. Eventually, deciding that being inconspicuous was hopeless, the girl broke into a full on sprint down the Ministry's corridors.

"What a day to be running late," she muttered to herself as she pushed her way through a crowded corridor and into the lift.

The lift seemed to be moving purposely slow, as though trying to make her miss the trial. It stopped at every possible exit, and Harry tapped her fingers impatiently against her leg, until the lift finally stopped at her exit.

She sprinted out at full speed, not stopping when she bumped into an intern with a pile of files stacked up to her neck, which went flying at the moment of their collision. She merely shouted an apology as she kept going. Finally, reaching her destination, Harry paused outside the trial room doors, taking a moment to compose herself and make a half hearted attempt at flattening her notoriously unruly hair. She opened the door as quietly as possible and made her way to her seat. The opening remarks had begun, but she had not missed anything of importance. She spared a single glance at the man in the center of the room, who was looking as stoic as ever, before she directed her attention to Kingsley.

The new Minister read off each of the accused man's charges, before prompting the prosecution to make their case. After a record short introduction—only eighteen and a half minutes!—the prosecution began their presentation. Witnesses for the prosecution, which included two former Hogwarts professors, several former classmates, and a certain young witch with flaming red hair, came forward and attested to the accused man's lack of moral fiber, his antagonistic behavior, and, of course, the most damning piece of evidence against him—the Dark Mark which was eternally engraved in the man's forearm.

Throughout their speeches the man's eyes remained fixed on the Prime Minister's seat, as though trying to read his thoughts.

Harry couldn't very well argue against any of the points the prosecutors made. However, the thought of her old school rival suffering in Azkaban for years, no matter how much he had teased and taunted her over the years, made her stomach churn. She began to doze off as the prosecution was wrapping up, and almost missed the call for witnesses for the defense. She hastily shook herself awake and approached the witness stand.

"State your name for the court," Kingsley requested.

"Harriet Potter."

"Miss Potter, do you so swear in accordance with Wizarding law statute 221b to tell the complete and unbiased truth to the best of your ability with the understanding that violating this statue will result in perjury on your part and a minimum of ten days jail time or a minimum fine of 200 galleons?"

"I so swear, Minister."

"Then we shall proceed with the hearing."

The defense attorney straightened her robes as she approached the stand. She had a pile of curly blond hair balanced smartly in a large bun on the top of her head, and her inquisitive eyes examined Harry through thin black frames. She pursed her lips and examined her questions before the interrogation began.

"Miss Potter, how are you acquainted with the defendant?"

"We were classmates at Hogwarts."

"Were you friends?"

"No, I wouldn't have called us friends at the time."

"But you knew each other well?"

"Yes, we engaged each other in conversation frequently," Harry nodded, not technically lying.

"Were the two of you ever alone together?"

"Um…" Harry faltered, caught off guard by the question, "Yes."

"Under what circumstances was that?"

"We had a, erm, an altercation in a bathroom in our sixth year of school."

"And what was the result of this 'altercation' as you called it?"

"Mr. Malfoy was injured as a result my poor judgment, but as you can see, he has since made a full recovery."

"And when was the last time you saw Mr. Malfoy, prior to this day?"

"At Hogwarts."

"Tell me about that."

"I saved him from a fire in the Room of Requirement."

"And why did you do that?"

"Obviously, because I think he's worth saving," Harry replied, beginning to feel annoyed. She wasn't the one on trial, after all.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think he is worth saving, Miss Potter?"

Harry paused for a moment, unsure of how exactly to respond.

"Miss Potter?"

"I believe that he is capable of goodness and kindness and will not continue in his old ways once released back into wizarding society."

"Have you ever seen evidence of goodness and kindness from this man?"

"Yes."

At this, the defendant's eyes moved from the Minister's seat to the witness stand.

"Could you give me an example?"

"He saved my life."

Mummers spread trough the courtroom quickly at this revelation, but Kinsley ordered silence, and the trial hastily continued.

"Could you elaborate Miss Potter?"

"When I was briefly held captive at Malfoy Manor, after being captured by snatchers, he had the opportunity to identify me to the death eaters and have me turned in to Voldemort, but he lied and told them he wasn't sure it was me."

"Are you sure he actually recognized you?"

"Absolutely. I'm positive," Harry replied.

"That will be all, Miss Potter."

Before she new it, Harry was being ushered away and the next witness, Draco's mother, was brought forward, and Harry returned to her seat in the audience. Her stomach began to churn again. Had she said everything she could have? Should she have elaborated more about the bathroom incident? Or listed more of Malfoy's more redeemable qualities? Her testimony was the best chance he had of staying out of Azkaban. What if she had screwed it all up?

Her thoughts were spiraling so much that she missed all of Mrs. Malfoy's Testimony and only just caught the end of Professor McGonagall's testimony. The Minister announced that they would take a some time for deliberation, an the court would be called back into session as soon as a verdict was reached.

Harry exited the courtroom and hurried to the bathroom. She was sweating profusely. She locked herself in a stall and performed a quick drying spell on her robes, before sitting down on the closed toilet seat cover and hiding her face in her hands. What was she thinking? "An altercation in the bathroom"! That made it sound like they'd fucked or something. Although, she admitted to herself, that may have been preferable to what actually happened. She still felt sick at thought of Malfoy laying on the bathroom floor covered in his own blood.

She finally composed herself again and returned to the corridor where many others were waiting to hear the verdict of the case. She spoke to Ginny Weasley briefly, before taking a seat in one of the chairs that lined the corridor. Finally, after two and a half hours of deliberation, a verdict was reached, and they all returned to their seats in the trial chamber.

Malfoy was cleared of all charges, except possession of the Dark Mark and withholding information about the use of Dark Magic. He was sentenced to six months in Azkaban and two years probation.

As he was being escorted out of the courtroom, he caught Harry's eye and gave her a look of confusion mixed with thanks. She smiled at him, but he was out of the room before he could've had a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 Years Later

Mrs. Weasley shuffled around the kitchen in the Burrow, stirring the contents of various pots and checking the clock every few minutes. Arthur was due to be home soon, and the others would be arriving shortly after. It was the first time in almost three months that the whole family would be dining together, and Molly was determined that it would be a wonderful evening. She had pushed three tables together to make room for everyone inside, set the tale with her nicest silverware, and placed a row of decorative candles down the middle of the tables. The late November rain splattered noisily against the windowpanes as two hooded figures sloshed through the mud towards the front door. The sound of the door opening startled Mrs. Weasley and she nearly dropped the pot of tea she was brewing, but her face broke into a large grin as she looked up and saw her youngest son and his wife entering the Burrow.

Hermoine gave Mrs. Weasley a hug over her protruding stomach, and Mrs. Weasley began fussing over her.

"You really ought to stay off of your feet as much as possible in your condition dear," she told her while pouring tea for the three of them.

Hermione giggled and nodded her head, feeling sure that Mrs. Weasley never took it easy during any of her many pregnancies.

Ron took a seat next to his wife just as another person entered the room.

"Oh, good evening, everyone! I'm surprised to see the two of you here so early!" Arthur exclaimed as he closed the door and began to remove his coat and hat.

"Oh, Arthur, you're tracking mud all through the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, and she quickly sent one of her enchanted mops to clean up the mess.

"How was your day, dad?" Ron asked as he sipped his tea.

"It was quite interesting as a matter of fact. We got a notice about some bewitched broomsticks bothering some very bewildered muggles. Apparently, any time one of them would try to sweep the floor, the brooms would come to life an begin beating their owner in the behind until they gave up and ran away!"

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron was nearly doubled over in laughter next to her.

This spiraled the couple into a deep debate over the fine line between pranks and cruelty. However, before they came to an agreement, other members of the family began to arrive, and their conversation was forgotten amidst an assault of hugs and hellos.

Harry was the last to arrive. She entered the Burrow just as dinner was being served, and took a seat across from Bill and Fleur and between George and Hermione.

"Oh, Hello Harry! I'm so very glad you made it! It has been such a long time since we had the whole family together!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, to be fair mom, being the Savior of the wizarding world is no small job. I mean between the photo-shoots and constant interviews about every detail of her life, it's a wonder she gets out of the house at all these days," George joked.

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you can't expect people to go on without knowing what kind of cereal I eat in the morning."

"Of course not! It's unthinkable!" replied George with feigned outrage.

"I really am sorry for not visiting more the past few months though, Mrs. Weasley. I've just been so busy with work an visiting Teddy almost everyday and—"

"Oh, don't you worry yourself about it dear! And speaking of little Teddy, did you bring more pictures of him like I asked you to?"

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten about them!" she said.

Harry pulled a stack of pictures out of her robe pocket and handed them to Mrs. Weasley, who proceeded to ooh and ahh over every picture and pass them around the table for everyone else to see.

After dinner, they all moved into the sitting room to chat and enjoy their after dinner tea and coffee. As Percy and his wife, Audrey, were walking into the room, Percy tripped over an ottoman, in a very Dick van Dyke like fashion, and subsequently spilt tea all over his trousers. This caused Harry, Ron, and George to laugh hysterically, meanwhile Mrs. Weasley rushed over to make sure he wasn't hurt and to clean up the tea he'd spilt.

Once everyone had settled down again, Harry cleared her throat and began to address the entire family.

"Before everyone breaks up into groups to chat, I have a, um, a request, I'd like to make."

No one said anything, but they all looked at her expectantly.

"I… I would like to bring someone with me to Christmas Eve dinner…a date, actually… "

There was long pause. Then suddenly, the room exploded with the sound of question after question being shouted at her from every direction.

"Who is it?"

"Is it a man or a woman?"

"Where'd you meet them?"

"Is it serious?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"How long have you been seeing this person?"

"SHUT IT!" Ginny bellowed.

"Thanks," she said, giving her ex-girlfriend an appreciative nod.

"It's a man. We've known each other for many years, and I'd say we're very serious. That's all I'm going to say for now, but I want you all to promise you will be on your best behavior and be polite and friendly to my date, no matter what."

Harry was met with a chorus of promises to be polite, but the group began to protest at Harry's refusal to reveal her man's identity.

"Hey now, you lot stop buggin' her!" George yelled, "We'll find out who the lucky man is soon enough. And until then, we can get a good betting pool going! I've got ten galleons on Oliver Wood."

"Oh, yeah! I want ten on Anthony Goldstein!" Ginny shouted.

"Twenty on Viktor Krum!" Ron said.

"Fifteen on Terry Boot!" another voice piped up.

Then rest of the evening was taken over by people placing bets and trying to bribe Harry for hints, but she refused to cave. As the clock struck midnight, she excused herself from the party and apparated back to her home.

When she entered the house she found Draco reclining on a sofa in the library, reading a book about healing potions. She knelt down beside the couch and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, how was dinner?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was good. I think they're excited to meet you," she said, nodding in an encouraging manner.

"They won't be so excited once they actually see me."

"Maybe not, but we'll worry about that later," she said.

She slid her hand across his chest and up to his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his head. He took the cue to lean in for a kiss. Their lips met for only a few seconds, before she pulled away and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco protested.

"To shower," she replied while walking away, "are you going to come join me?"

In response, Draco tossed his book aside and began to chase after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco fidgeted subtly with the cuff links of his robes. He had never been to a Weasley family gathering before and was unsure of how to dress. Dress robes seemed too formal, but he didn't want to risk standing out any more than he already would that night.

After a few more minutes of mentally debating his attire, Harry walked out of the bathroom, wearing a tightly fitting pair of muggle trousers, brown combat boots, and a plaid shirt.

"Is _that_ what you're wearing to dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, of course! The Weasleys won't be dressing up either. It's a very casual dinner," she replied.

Draco nodded his head and looked back at himself in the mirror. He didn't have anything as casual as that, unless pajamas counted—which he had a feeling they didn't. After another half hour of mental deliberation, he decided on black trousers and a black button down shirt—no tie or coat. It was the most casual he could do without feeling uncomfortable.

He had just finished dressing when the clock struck seven, alerting him that it was time to leave. He slowly made his way downstairs, where Harry was already waiting by the fire. She smiled up at him as he walked towards her and planted a long, slow kiss on his cheek when he got close enough. He smiled back at her, certain that she could sense his slight nervousness, despite his façade of calmness. It wasn't that he needed the Weasleys to love him, he just wanted to get through the evening without being hexed or seriously threatened. However, given his history with the Weasleys, even that seemed like a lot to ask.

Harry lifted her hand and stroked his face, this time kissing his lips as she did so. Her lips lingered on his for several minutes, and he was tempted to abandon the whole evening and carry her upstairs to make love all night long, but before he could make a move, she pulled away and nodded at the fireplace, indicating that it was time to leave.

She went first, and Draco followed behind her quickly, before he lost his nerve. The room he appeared in was small and homely, though not unpleasant. It smelled of roasting meat and freshly baked cake, but at the moment, no one was in the room except Harry and himself. They had planned on this—arriving early so that they could meet each member of the family as they arrived rather than being thrown into the fire all at once, so to speak—though he had expected someone to be there when they arrived.

Harry seemed to sense his confusion, and gestured outside, "Mrs. Weasley is probably out in the garden, getting something for dinner."

Draco nodded, but before he could reply, the door opened and in walked Arthur Weasley. He smiled at Harry, but when his eyes caught Draco, he froze with a half smile, half grimace sort of look on his face. However, being the jovial and open-minded man that he is, it only took Arthur a few seconds to recover from his shock at seeing the young Malfoy standing in his kitchen.

Seeing her window of opportunity, Harry quickly took over the interaction.

"Mr. Weasley!," She exclaimed, "It's so lovely to see you again. You remember Draco, right? He's my date, remember, the one I _promised_ to bring?"

She stressed the word "promised" in hope of reminding him of their promise to be polite to her guest.

Mr. Weasley nodded, not missing a beat, "Of course I remember Draco! Welcome to our home. Uhm, why don't you both have a seat and I'll start some tea, yeah?"

He busied himself with the kettle, while furtively glancing out the window to see if his wife would be coming back inside any time soon. Harry and Draco both took a seat next to each other. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze and a smile. Mr. Weasley was still working on the tea, when the door opened again, this time Ron and Hermione entered, Hermione looking even more ready to pop than she had at the last family get together.

They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Draco and Harry holding hands. Then, much to Harry's surprise, Ron chuckled, "alright, very funny Harry."

Realizing Ron was going to need more of an explanation than his father, Harry excused herself, Ron, and Hermione to the sitting room to talk more privately. Ron was still chuckling, but Hermione had a very serious look on her face.

"What's funny Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well, you and Malfoy…here together… holding hands," he sputtered between giggles.

"It's not a joke Ron! He's actually here with me! He's my date!" Harry said.

Hermione still looked stunned, and Ron's smile slowly began to fade.

"C'mon, you can't be serious Harry! This is MALFOY we're talking about. Former Death Eater. Guy who teased you all through Hogwarts. You can't seriously expect me to believe you're dating _him!_ " Ron replied.

Hermione, finally, shook herself out of her state of shock long enough to say something.

"Harry, are you sure he's serious about this? I mean you two have hated each other for a decade. What if he has bad intentions or something?"

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what makes you think he isn't up to no good?"

"You're both just going to have to trust me." Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione shared a concerned look, but finally agreed to behave themselves, at least for the evening.

When they returned to the kitchen, George and Angelina had arrived. Angelina was standing up with a goofy looking grin on her face, and George was sitting in a chair at the table, nearly doubled over in laughter.

Harry returned to her seat next to Draco.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Dunno," Draco replied, "They walked in, and they guy took one look at me and he hasn't stopped laughing since. I think he's gonna start crying if he doesn't stop soon though."

Draco was right. Less than a minute later, tears were streaming down Georges face, and he had to excuse himself in order to stop himself from laughing any more. Once he was gone, Harry gave Angelina a questioning look. Angeline just shrugged.

"No idea what's wrong with him," she said with a large grin still plastered on her face, "but I just won the pool."

Harry congratulated Angelina, and they proceeded to discuss the Quidditch World Cup, which was being held in Brussels the following summer. Draco even joined in the conversation a bit, insisting that the Chudley Cannons had no chance of getting into the World Cup. Ron looked a bit outraged at that statement, but managed to hold his tongue and avoid starting a less than friendly argument.

The next two couples to arrive were Percy and Audrey and Bill and Fleur. Neither Percy nor Bill paid much mind to Draco, but Audrey and Fleur both seemed rather happy to see him. Audrey and Draco had crossed paths on occasion at work and were already on rather friendly terms, and Fleur never passed up the opportunity to speak to someone who was fluent in her native language.

The evening was going much better than either Draco or Harry could have predicted so far. However, the entire atmosphere changed when Ginny Weasley walked through the door. At first no one noticed her presence, as George had finally returned to the room, and they were all laughing at something he'd said. But everything changed when Ginny's voice broke though the laughter.

"What the HELL is going on here?" She yelled.

Silence quickly spread across the room. Her eyes locked in on Harry and Draco holding hands, and Draco quickly untwined his hand from hers, in case he needed to reach for his wand. However, Ginny did not move to hex him. She didn't move at all as a matter of fact. She stood and stared with a look of outrage on her face until, finally, after what seemed like hours she turned and slammed the front door behind her, one of the window panes shattering as she did so.

The room remained in an awkward silence for several minutes until the door opened again. Ginny had returned, this time her mother was with her, holding a large bundle of vegetables and spices against her bosom. She looked equally outraged as her daughter had when she saw who was sitting next to Harry at the table. She sat her vegetables and spices down on the counter and instructed Ginny to begin preparing the salad. Then, she turned and fixed Harry with a stern look and told her to come outside to talk to her. Arthur was likewise instructed. The two of them knew better than to argue when she used that tone, so they both silently stood and followed her outside. It was dark now and it was hard to see Mrs. Weasley's face, but her tone didn't leave much to the imagination.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? BRINGING A DEATH EATER INTO MY HOUSE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT PEOPLE LIKE _HIM_ HAVE DONE TO OUR FAMILY? AND YOU, ARTHUR, ALLOWING THIS! I'M APPALED. WHY NOT JUST INVITE BELLATRIX HERSELF TO COME SIT AT OUR FAMILY TABLE!"

Arthur looked a bit ashamed by the end of her speech, but Harry stood her ground.

"Mrs. Weasley, _please_ , just give him a chance. He's really not a bad person….Please," Harry begged.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, and after a few more minutes of pleading Harry managed to convince her not to kick Draco out right then and there, but it was clear that she still wasn't happy about it.

When they returned inside the room was much quitter. Fleur and Draco were engaged in a quiet conversation in French, and everyone else's conversations were equally subdued. Ginny announced that dinner was ready, and Mrs. Weasley made everyone get up to set the table. When everyone sat back down again, she had Draco and Harry sitting across from each other, rather than next to each other like most of the other couples. This made it awkward for them to try to touch, but Harry still managed to give Draco and affectionate nudge with her foot under the table which went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

Conversation at dinner was slightly better. Draco was fairly quiet, but he did managed to have a pleasant conversation with Audrey for a few minutes. However, anytime he tried to talk to Harry it seemed Mrs. Weasley or Ginny were suddenly shouting over him to talk to her first. She shot him an apologetic look, but of course, she was too polite to not talk to them. Even, Mr. Weasley seemed less friendly than he had when Draco first arrived. He didn't say anything to indicate this exactly, but his tone was less friendly and he only spoke to Draco is specifically addressed by him first.

After dinner they moved into the sitting room, and Harry curled herself up next to Draco on the couch. Harry knew Draco needed a lot of reassurance in these sorts of situations and she had been able to show him almost no affection at all during dinner. However, almost everyone present seemed at least somewhat taken aback by this show of affection, so she quickly excused the two of them from the room. She held his hand as she led him down the hall to the bathroom. As soon as they were inside, her lips crashed into his and they were on the floor with their shirts off like teenagers in a matter of seconds. She was on top of him, and their hips were grinding together. She quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. She wrapped her mouth around his cock and sucked on it while massaging his balls with her free hand. Before long, hot semen was warming the back of her throat. She swallowed as much of the salty, hot mess as she could and let the rest run down her chin, sliding over her neck and breasts. She grabbed a towel and quickly wiped the mess off her face. Her skin felt dry and flaky where it had been, but a glance in the mirror told her that although she could feel it, there was no visible trace of cum on her face. Draco dressed himself hastily as well, and they returned to the sitting room without a word. Everyone gave them a strange look when they returned, as though they knew that had just happened, but no one made any comment about it.

The rest of the evening passed much the same as dinner had. Harry spent most of it talking with Ron and Hermione, but she frequently glanced over at Draco to see how he was faring. Most of the time, he was just sitting quietly, listening to various conversations but not really engaged in any of them. However, near the end of the evening, he did reignite his debate with Angelina about the Quidditch World Cup.

Finally, the clock struck midnight, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Harry announced that they had to leave. Everyone hugged Harry goodbye, and a few, including Fluer and Angelina, hugged Draco as well. Most of them just nodded though. Percy and Bill actually shook his hand, and George, the only one who hadn't stopped smiling all evening, pulled him aside, clapped him on the back, and thanked him for giving him the best Christmas present he could've ever asked for. Draco was confused by this statement, but he didn't want to press his luck by asking what George meant.

Once again, he followed Harry through the fireplace. When they returned home, they both collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the evening's drama.

"I'm so sorry—" Harry began, but Draco silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay," he sighed, "I got out of their with no major injuries, so I'm considering it a success."

"But I barely talked to you all night and—" his lips interrupted her again.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting any miracles overnight. We'll just have to hope for better at the next dinner."

"The next time?" Harry repeated in disbelief, "You mean you're going to go over there with me again."

Draco simply nodded in response, as though this were obvious.

"I love you," she said, and suddenly she was on top of him again, kissing his neck and pulling at the buttons on his shirt. This time, Draco maneuvered himself so that he was on top, and he stood up with her in his arms, carrying her off to their bedroom to do what he had been waiting to do all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Leave a Review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Easter came, and along with it came another trip to the Weasley household for Draco and Harry. The awkwardness remained whenever Harry and Draco showed any physical affection towards one another, but a few more members of the family began to engage Draco in conversation. Draco still would not describe the evening as enjoyable, but it was definitely less painful than the previous dinner with the Weasleys.

Throughout dinner, Harry fidgeted as though uncomfortable. She really wanted to get alone with Hermione to talk to her about something, but Mr. Weasley was insistent that she explain how airplanes work, which she was struggling to do with her limited understanding of physics. She knew it had to do with how air pressure was different above and below the wings, but beyond that, she was having trouble forming a coherent explanation. As Arthur pressed for more answers, she tried to catch Hermione's eye with a pleading look, but it was useless because Hermione was engaged in a serious debate with Percy about the morality of hunting vampires. Harry glanced over at Draco and found him engaged in friendly conversation with Fleur. Finally, Harry saw Hermione excuse herself to go to the bathroom and Harry followed her.

She paced outside the door until Hermione was finished, and when her friend tried to exit the bathroom she pushed her back in and locked the door behind them.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said.

A look of concern spread across Hermione's face, and she leaned against the counter, waiting for Harry to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione stared at Harry for another moment without saying anything.

"Harry…" Hermione began in a whisper, "you're _pregnant_. Are you sure? But you and Draco haven't been together that long. Are the two of you ready for that kind of commitment?"

"Well, we may have been together _a bit_ longer than I—"

A knock at the door interrupted her. It was Mrs. Weasley shouting at them to hurry up because dessert was ready, and the ice cream would melt if they didn't eat soon.

Hermione looked concerned as she and Harry returned to the kitchen.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Harry tried to get Hermoine alone again, but it was useless; everyone was fawning over the new mother and her new daughter, Rose. Harry had to admit that she was extremely cute, but she was also terribly inconvenient at the moment also.

Eventually, it got late, and Harry and Draco had to leave, even though she and Hermione had yet to finish their conversation. When they stepped out of the fireplace, Draco wrapped Harry in a loving embrace before heading upstairs to go to bed. Harry wasn't sure what to do. She knew she needed to tell Draco, and the sooner the better. She suddenly felt anxious at the thought. It was pureblood custom to wait for marriage to have children, and though she was sure he would love the child all the same, she worried if his parents would accept their child into the family or see it as competition for the inheritance of the Malfoy estate.

She pondered this as she slowly followed Draco upstairs. He was changing into his pajamas when she entered. He was wearing black and green checkerboard sleeping trousers, and he began to put on a grey t-shirt, but he seemed to change his mind halfway through and ended up returning the shirt to the chest of drawers. She admired his form from her place in the doorway. His pale chest was still scarred from the curse she had struck him with in their 6th year, but despite the unsavory reason behind the scars, she secretly thought they made him even more handsome. He had some music playing on the magical phonograph. It was an acoustic tune that she was unfamiliar with, and when Draco noticed her standing in the doorway, he motioned for her to approach him. She removed her jacket and did as he requested. When she was within a few feet, he extended her hand for her to take. He wrapped his arms around her, and they began to slowly dance along to the tune. Harry laid her head on Draco's chest, and Draco began to quietly sing a sweet Spanish tune.

"Amanecio, y me encontre con que

emprendiste un largo viaje

Mi corazon se te escapo del equipaje

y se quedo fue pa llenarme de recuerdos

Amanecio, y el gallo viejo que

contaba en la ventana

Hoy no canto, pues tu no abriste en

la manana

y hasta el viento se devolvio porque

no estabas

Eres el arroyito que bana mi cabana

Eres el negativo de la foto de mi alma

Eres agua bendita que crece en mi

cueltivo

Eres ese rayito que me calienta el nido

Atardecio, y el corazon abre su

album en silencio

Un acordeon la va imprimiendo los

recuerdos

Y hace tambien una cancion para que

vuelvas

Aterdecio, y ya se va la claridad de

mi cabana

No siento luz en los rincones de mi alma

Pues ya no tengo todo lo que llevas

dentro

Eres el arroyito que bana mi cabana

Eres el negativo de la foto de mi alma

Eres agua bendita que crece mi

cultivo

Eres ese rayito que me calienta el nido

Yo sola quiero ser el dueno de tu amor

Yo solo quiero ser el dueno de tu risa

Para encontrarte y devolverte el

corazon

Y me acompanes por el resto de mi

vida

(uehhi)

(Ehhpa)

Eres el arroyito que bana mi cabana

Eres el negativo de la foto de mi alma

Eres agua bendita, que crece en mi

cultivo

Eres ese rayito que me calienta el nido

Eres el arroyito que bana mi cabana

Eres el negativo de la foto de mi alma

Eres aqua bendita, que crece en mi

cultivo

Eres ese rayito que me calienta el nido"*

They held each other close as they swayed around the room. Harry sighed contentedly into Draco's chest as the song ended and their swaying slowed.

"Draco…?" Harry began, still wrapped in his embrace.

"Yes, darling?"

"I need to tell you something."

Draco stopped swaying completely now and focused all of his attention on Harry.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I…I'm pregnant," She finally said.

Whatever reaction she had been expecting was not what she got. She thought he might be happy, but Draco looked absolutely ecstatic! His mouth spread into a huge grin, which he only reserved for the most spectacular of occasions, and suddenly, he whisked her off her feet and was passionately kissing her as he held her in his arms.

They fell asleep hours later, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Six weeks later, the news hit the Daily Prophet. A large picture of herself stared back at Harry underneath the unsavory headline that read "EXCLUSIVE: Former Death Eater Impregnates The Girl Who Lived!"

The article read as follows:

EXCLUSIVE: Former Death Eater Impregnates The Girl Who Lived!

By James Vardil

Harriet Potter, The Girl Who Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World, is expecting the child of former Death Eater and prisoner, Draco Malfoy. An exclusive source tells the prophet that the baby is expected to be born in January of next year, but the real question on everybody's mind is, how did this happen?

Former Hogwarts classmate of Potter and Malfoy, Terry Boot, says, "As far as I knew, Potter and Malfoy hated each other in school, and they were on different sides of the war. Who knows? Maybe he forced her into it."

The same concern was voiced by several of the couple's former classmates. Although, despite many witnesses stating that the two have always hated one another, an anonymous source says that the couple have been dating for a while and they even live together!

This scandalous union has stirred up feelings of concern in many witches and wizards. Our anonymous source says that many people are worried that Malfoy is using Potter to regain his family's standing in Wizarding society. Meanwhile, others speculate that he is using dark magic to coerce her into a relationship.

While most off the concerns centered around Malfoy. Some were concerned about Potter as well.

"Who was she to be preaching about accepting people for who they are and not caring about blood purity, then she goes and gets herself knocked up by a member of one of the most notorious pureblood families in Britain?" Former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge asked.

Though some may interpret this unpleasant situation as a blow to progress and a mistake on behalf of Potter, a few individuals seem absolutely taken with the young couple.

"I, for one, think it's lovely that they were able to put aside their differences and find something nice in all the Hell they went through," says another anonymous source.

Not much else is yet known about the relationship between Potter and Malfoy or the child they have conceived. Updates will follow as more information becomes available.

Harry finished reading the article in the paper, and threw it down angrily. The nerve of these people was truly unbelievable. Her Draco would never even think of hurting her, let alone force her to get pregnant. She reached across the kitchen table and grabbed her tea. She was sipping it slowly and trying to calm herself down when Draco entered the room.

He looked solemn, and she could see the wheels turning anxiously in his mind.

"Did you see the article?" she asked him, hoping despite herself that the answer was no.

"Yeah, I did," Draco replied with a defeated sigh.

She grabbed his hand as he sat across the table from her and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about what they say, okay? None of that matters. What matters is that you are a wonderful partner to me and you are going to be an amazing father to our child and we're going to happily grow old together," She said with a smile.

Draco seemed to perk up some at that statement.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, "to grow old with me?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

Draco suddenly stood up, and pulled something out of his pocket. In a flash, he was down on one knee and holding out a silver and sapphire ring in front of her.

"Harriet Potter, will you marry me?"

* * *

*This song is called "Arroyito" by a Columbian artist named Fonseca. The link to the song is in my profile if you would like to listen to it.

 **Please Leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

16 Years Later

"Mom?" Scorpious called after Harry as she was leaving the sitting room.

Harry turned around and gave her son a curious look. He sounded hesitant when he spoke which was unusual for him, and he wasn't looking her in the eye as he asked his next question.

"C-c-can I ask you a question?" Scorpious sputtered.

"Of course, dear. You can ask me anything," Harry said as she walked back to the couch she had just occupied. Scorpious sat on the other end of the couch, looking anxious.

"It's just….the other kids at school say things about you and dad, and sometimes I wonder why they seem to think you shouldn't be with him?"

Harry took a deep breath and fixed her son with a serious look. She knew it was only a matter of time before he started hearing the rumors. Honestly, she was surprised it had taken this long. Nevertheless, she was still unsure of what to say about the subject.

She cleared her throat and began, "Scorpious, your father and I love each other very much, and nothing anyone at school or in the papers or even in our own family says can change that, but yes, there are some people who think your father and I shouldn't be together."

"Because dad was a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"I think a lot of kids at school think he's a bad person. They say he tortured people and that he tried to kill people."

"Scorpious, listen to me," Harry said, taking her son's hand as she spoke, "Your father did some bad things, but he is not a bad person, okay? He was put in an impossible situation. I don't know anyone who could've handled it better than he did. And remember, he may have been forced to work with the Death Eaters, but he chose to save lives while he worked for them. He saved my life, and Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's."

Scorpious furrowed his brow, as though thinking very hard about this, but he didn't say anything.

Harry continued, "You know, a very smart man once told me that it is our choices, far more than our abilities, that show who we truly are. Your father had the ability to do a lot of terrible things. But in the end, he chose to save lives instead of take them…. So, when people tell you that dad' is a bad person, or that I shouldn't have married him, you can tell them that I wouldn't be alive, and many of their parents wouldn't be alive if it weren't for your father."

Scorpious looked much more content now, so Harry gave his hand another pat with hers and stood up to leave again. This time, Scorpious let her go without protest, clearly still thinking about their conversation.

Harry exited the sitting room. It was getting late, and she wanted to check on the other children before she went to bed herself. She peeked into fourteen year old James Sirius's room to find him sound asleep, or so it seemed. She would bet anything that as soon as she left he would be up and planning his next prank, but for now he looked peaceful and at ease. She turned from his room and moved down the hall towards Albus's room. Al was building a tower with his muggle Lego toys. He must have been using magic to help him because there was no way a muggle could have built such a tall and obscurely shaped tower that wouldn't have collapsed immediately. She told him to put the toys away and get to bed. Albus nodded and immediately began dismantling his tower, as his mother moved on to the final room.

Harry opened the door to the half decorated nursery. Draco was standing in the center of the furthest wall. He was intensely focused on his task of drawing small dragons, which would be flying directly over where they planned to place the crib. The green and blue dragons complimented the pink walls well, and he had just finished the last dragon when Harry entered.

She walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

Draco sat down his art supplies and turned around to face his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck while his hand rested on her pregnant belly.

"I love you too, Harry," he whispered back.

All was well.


End file.
